American Bigfoot
The American Bigfoot is a bigfoot that dominates mountainous regions, cave systems and forests throughout North and South America in Native folklore. http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=584 They are considered cryptids by mainstream science and real as hell to the indigenous people of " " (Before America was "America"). Eye witness reports in the North West, describe the American Bigfoot as large, hairy, bipedal humanoids.http://bfro.net/gdb/show_FAQ.asp?id=585 Where are they? The grounds of the United States of America and Canada are saturated in the blood of Colonial and Civil Wars. Many of the bigfoot listed below have likely been killed off and their remains covered up over time, thanks to the and the backing of US government support. As far as "cleanup" in Canada is concerned, more research is required. The Sasquatch of the Pacific Northwest seem to have quietly survived, as there are present day sightings; probably having taken refuge in cave-systems of the . ;Note Using the as an example of US coverup, the uses ARPA ( ) to stall and deny requests for information under the Freedom of Information Act; and if you get any documentation at all, it’s redacted as hell. ;Think about it Do we just write off the natives once again?—who have occupied pre North America (a land mass of 9.54 million mi²) for thousands of years, divided in thousands of groups (clans/tribes) and yet all have in common the “tall man”? See growing comprehensive name list here. 61ABF349-BEF6-41FD-8B3E-10C7C4B781C2.jpeg 7B9F15C8-C71A-480A-9D86-CD0314D0B431.png North West Alaska Alaskan bigfoot—''Occupies the southern areas of Alaska, per compiled reported sightings.'' * The Arulataq (A hoo la huk)Native American Bigfoot Names meaning "Hairy Man" in folklore.San Francisco Chronicle - February 3, 1993, Alaska Papers Join the Hunt For Hairy Man by Rosanne Pagano, Associated Press * The Get'qun in the folkore of the people. * The Goo'tee'khl of the in the folklore of the people. * The Gilyuk, "Big Man with little hat" in the folklore of the Nelchina Plateau people in * The Urayuli Windago territory Windago "Wicked Cannibal" (Eastern )—''Thrived throughout much of Canada. If they survived the Colonial wars, they may have concentrated in the Yukon and northern parts of Alaska.'' * The Kushtuka in folklore. May have been responsible for a series of abductions in . * The Gogit of Yukon Territory, spoken of in , a over 10,000 years old. *The Nuk-luk (nook-luck) "Man of the Bush" in Canada's Northwest Territories. * The Boqs, "Bush Man" of the in the folklore of the people. *The Bakwas "Wild Man" (Bookwus, Bukwis, Buk'wus, Pugwis, Pu Gwis, Pu'gwis)KS Research Hatch, Wild Man legends known for being hostile in folklore of the Kwakwaka'wakw people in British Columbia. Spokane territory Spokane River from eastern Washington to northern Idaho * The Spokane bigfoot are the Sc'wen'ey'ti giants of , which lies East of the . They are likely not of the Sasquatch variety; the Spokane giants were raiders, cannibals, and abductors in folklore. Sasquatch territory Sasquatch—''from the going West''; reportedly more docile, probably contributed to their survival. * The Sasq'ets of the Pacific Northwest and Vancouver Island, in folklore of the . * The At'at'ahila around the , in folklore. * The Choanito "Night People" of the and , in folklore of the P'squosa people. They are closely allied with the Spokane tribes. * The El-Ish-kas in folklore of the Kwih-dich-chuh-ahtx (Qʷidiččaʔa·tx̌) "the people who live by the rocks and seagulls". * The Hecaitomixw "Dangerous Being" in folklore of the kʷínayɬ people located in * The Kala'litabiqw of the mountainous regions of , in folklore. * The Yi'dyi'tay of Oregon in folklore of the people of Nehalem. Northwestern California A partial continuation of Sasquatch * The Omah, "Boss of the Woods" in folklore of the Natinixwe, or Natinook-wa "People of the Place Where the Trails Return" in . * Also Tintah-k'iwungxoya'n "out in the woods-old man" in . * The Yohemiti in folklore. Sasquatch country seems to terminate around the area. Further south toward and the region may not be the Sasquatch variety, but a more hostile, abductor type bigfoot. Yosemite California * Yosemite bigfoot, a thriving hostile, abductor variety. Midwest The "Big Elder Brother", called Chiha tanka in Dakota (East) and Chiye tanka in Lakota (West), in folklore of the Očhéthi Šakówiŋ people. North East Stone Coats, the Ge-no'sqwa in folklore of the and “people of the longhouse”. The legend of the Stone Coats, tells of woodland giants regarded as malevolent beings, believed to be cannibals and man-eaters. They were described in tribal lore to have 'rock-hard' skin that they obtained by rolling in the earth and regularly coating themselves in mud - hence the 'Stone Coat' moniker. (teamnesra.net) South West Colorado Colorado bigfoot— * Atahsaia "Cannibal Demon" on the in folklore of the Halona Idiwan’a "Middle Place" people. South East Cherokee territory * Kecleh-Kudleh "Hairy Savage" (Cherokee). * Tsul'Kalu "the great lord of the game" (Cherokee). Arkansas * Boggy Creek Monster, Fouke Monster (Boggy Creek, Fouke, Arkansas) Oklahoma The "Tall Man", called Esti Capcaki in folklore. May be related to: * The Lawrence Curtis affair * The Boggy Bottom Monster of Atoka County, in Kiamichi Mountains, and Honobia Louisiana * Honey Island Swamp Monster * Letiche * Momo * Tainted Keitre Missouri * Momo Mississippi River * Momo South America See also * American Bigfoot/timeline References Category:American Bigfoot